The invention relates to product display systems, particularly but not exclusively to wire-based product display devices provided with width-adjustable side guides and spring-actuated pusher mechanisms for maintaining displayed product items at the front of the display device. The Nagel and Nagel et al. applications referred to above disclose preferred forms of such devices, in which a wire product support is mounted at front and back ends by plastic base elements. The plastic base elements have parallel transverse recesses therein for the adjustable reception of transverse mounting portions of product side guides. A pusher sled is mounted on the wire product support and is urged in a forward direction by means of a coiled spring, such that the pusher constantly urges the product items to the front of the display.
A barrier element is needed at the front of the display, in order to establish a forwardmost position for the displayed product. In the devices disclosed in the before mentioned applications, the forward limit stop typically is formed by extending a portion of the wire product support in an arc, from one side of the support to the other, to form an integral vertical barrier at the front of the display. Although the need for a front barrier in displays of the described type is evident, the provision of a wire element extending over the front of the display is objected to by some merchandisers, particularly where the presence of the wire barrier element interferes with the visual impression sought by the merchandiser with respect to graphics printed on the exposed face of the displayed product. In some cases, merchandisers have mounted a transparent barrier panel extending along the width of the shelf and serving as a front limit for pusher-actuated displays mounted on the shelf. Such an arrangement has certain disadvantages, however, making them less than optimum for the purpose. Typically, such full-width barrier panels are, of necessity or practicality, formed by extrusion, and the long-term clarity of the extruded product is less than optimum. In other cases, for example where the display racks are mounted individually on a perforated panel board display, the use of such extended barrier panels is not possible.
The present invention provides an improved product display device that obviates the disadvantages discussed above.